A Little Thing Called Love
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: Suspicious of Roy, Bradley sends Archer to keep an eye on him. But not all is as it seems... YAOI
1. Orders

_A Little Thing Called Love_

_Chapter One: Orders_

I'm sick and damn tired of searching! I've looked everywhere for this pairing, and I can't find it! So therefore… I'm writing it! Yes! And no rape. Sorry, for those of you who like this pairing as rape…

**RATING: PG-13 for language and themes**

**GENRE(S): Romance**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: None**

**OUT OF CHARACTERNESS: Obviously**

**PAIRINGS: Roy/Archer, one-sided Riza/Roy, one-sided Kimbley/Archer.**

**SUMMARY: King Bradley is having doubts about Colonel Roy Mustang. Suspicious of him, he decides to have one of his more trusted Colonels to keep an eye on Mustang. But not everything is as it appears between them…**

There you go! And yes, I am aware that this pairing isn't supported by pretty much anyone. And I am aware that I will get horribly bashed by the Royai supporters. And I'll get bashed by pretty much everyone. All I can say is, BRING IT ON!

The newly-promoted Colonel Frank Archer stood staring out the window of his office, looking down onto the shooting range. His searing blue eyes were fixed on a particular blonde woman by the name of Hawkeye. But he wasn't interested in her, he was interested in her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang. It was strange, he'd received a message early that morning from the President's secretary Douglass. A scribbled note that was completely unofficial, but held promise.

_Keep an eye on Colonel Mustang for me. I'm not sure I can trust him._

That was all it said. But it was clearly in the Fuhrer's handwriting. Below that scribbled line was a very simple note attached, in Douglass' handwriting;

_Obeying will result in promotion._

Brigadier General Frank Archer. He liked the sound of it. He'd been serving the military loyally for years and it was about time he started moving up the ranks. His most recent promotion to Colonel had been an unexpected delight; but he wasn't certain just why he was given it. The Fuhrer's official statement had been purposefully vague. Nevertheless, Archer wasn't going to disobey orders, even when they weren't official.

His emotionless expression changed, a small smirk replacing the apathetic stare. Mustang had just arrived. "Second Lieutenant Shire, inform Colonel Mustang that I would like a word with him." Archer nodded to the man who had just barely entered the room. At least his subordinates were completely loyal, perhaps even afraid of him.

--

"Nice shot, First Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy nodded at the bullet lodged dead center in the target. He had come to check up on her, and slack on his paperwork of course.

"Thank you, sir." She replied, keeping her gaze on the target. Her next shot missed horribly, hitting the red outer ring. He was making her nervous, hovering so close to her. It was no secret that she loved him more than she should. She'd do anything to protect him, and that's what was causing the nervousness. "Sir… if you don't mind—"

She was abruptly cut off by Second Lieutenant Shire, a small frail man with brown hair and black eyes. "Colonel Mustang, sir!" He saluted to the Colonel and then stated, "Colonel Archer would like a word with you in his office, sir."

Roy frowned slightly. Archer was a Colonel now? The two never had much contact before, so why would he want to speak with him? Well, there was the fact that Archer was now in charge of the Investigations branch, in the late Maes Hughes' position. "Right. Thank you. Dismissed." He saluted back, watching the man scurry back off.

"You plan on going there, sir?" Riza asked, shooting again and this time barely missing center. At least she was more focused.

"Of course." Was that concern in her voice? "Why do you ask?"

Riza was glad she wasn't facing him or he would have seen her blush. "Just curious, sir."

Roy nodded slightly before giving her a small wave goodbye. He exited the shooting range and climbed up the stairs leading up towards Archer's office. He reached the front, nodding to the secretary and Shire before knocking on Archer's door.

"It's open." The cold voice echoed from within.

With a small shrug, Roy opened the door and stepped into the organized room. Nothing like his own office, which was always flooded with paperwork. "Good morning, Colonel." He nodded to Archer as the other stood.

"Same to you." The emotionless expression on Archer's face unnerved Roy to no end. "Take a seat. I just want to have a word with you."

He sat down in the chair across from Archer, watching the other move several papers out of the way. He didn't speak at first, waiting for the other to continue.

Archer laced his fingers together and leaned his chin on them, watching Roy apathetically. "Have you heard rumors about a group of soldiers planning to overthrow the Fuhrer?" The question was quietly asked, not wanting to be overheard.

"No." It wasn't a complete lie, Roy hadn't heard of anyone planning to overthrow Bradley. He just wanted the other's job. Even so, it was odd how Archer would ask him something like this. Especially when they had barely exchanged words before.

"Hmm." Archer glanced at one particular paper on his desk before looking back at Roy. "I see." After a few more seconds of awkward silence he started again, "If you hear of any dissenters, let me know."

Roy stood quickly, recognizing that as the signal to leave. "I'll keep my eyes open." Archer was acting like he was superior! He'd just been promoted! That annoyed Roy, but he wasn't going to comment on it. With that, he left the room, shaking his head. What a strange meeting. What was the point of that?

--

Archer was still smirking as he left the office. Roy was too easy to read, the Fuhrer had right to be worried. Roy was clearly planning on taking the position himself. But without any hard evidence, Archer wouldn't get that promotion. He'd need something that proved it. But what? Roy wouldn't be stupid enough to leave anything in his office, and even if he did, Archer certainly wouldn't be able to find it. He probably used alchemic locks on the desk drawers or something. He nodded to his subordinates before walking out the door and into the cool night air. At least he had a good idea of what he was getting himself into.

It was as he was passing by that bar that something unexpected happened. A loud crash and several gunshots rang out, causing him to turn to the distraction. "And stay out!" A burley man tossed someone out into the street. Archer shook his head. Just the usual. He was more jumpy than usual.

"He-y, Frank!"

Archer stiffened. That voice… it couldn't be!

"Didja mi-iss me?" Roy slurred, picking himself up off the ground and leaning on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Colonel Mustang, unhand me." Archer stated flatly. How disgusting, he'd gone and gotten himself completely drunk. What an idiot.

Roy mumbled something incoherent and tried to stand up straight, eventually almost tipping over.

Sighing, Archer reached out and grabbed the other's hand. "This is pathetic. Come on, I'll take you home." It was embarrassing to be seen like this, he knew from experience. It was something he'd never do again, but apparently Roy never learned. He'd heard rumors about Roy's drinking habits. Shame they were true. "Which way is your house?"

"I dun'no…" He mumbled, leaning heavily against Archer, blinking rapidly to keep himself awake.

With another frustrated sigh, Archer started back in the direction of his own home. "Fine. I'll take you to my place." This was insane! Why was he even bothering to help Mustang? He was defying the Fuhrer! Well, none of Mustang's subordinates were around, and he couldn't just leave the Flame Alchemist lying there in the road. Despite his cold outer exterior, Archer couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at even the _thought_ of not helping Roy.

They finally reached Archer's apartment. He opened the door and led the Flame Alchemist inside, pointing to the couch. "You'll sleep there tonight. I don't want to hear it when you wake up tomorrow with the biggest headache of your life. Just… go to sleep." He shook his head and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door. He didn't want Roy sneaking in on him. That would be humiliating. No, it would be disgusting. Right. That was the word he was looking for. Shaking his head, he picked up the loose t-shirt and sweatpants he usually wore to bed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

It never took him very long to shower and get changed, but apparently that's all the time it took for Roy to enter his room. He sighed again, frowning at the alchemist. "What do you want now?"

"It-t's lo-o-nely in th're." He slurred, swaying.

Lonely? Archer was tempted to laugh. Roy knew nothing about being lonely. But he wasn't going to start on that subject. "Well then, what do you propose?"

Roy didn't answer, but instead collapsed onto one side of Archer's bed, lying on top of the covers instead of under them. He yawned slightly and looked up at Archer with a look bordering on pleading.

Archer froze. This wasn't at all what he had expected. Roy Mustang—Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist—was sitting on his bed, wanting to sleep with him. Hopefully not anything else. "You're going to wake up and hate me." He stated flatly. Even so, he couldn't control the surprised look that had taken over his usual apathetic stare. Why was he giving in? He shouldn't care at all what Mustang wanted! "Fine." Why the hell did he just say that?! It was like he wasn't in control any more, at least the rational part of his mind. He sat on the other side of the bed, pulling the covers up and slipping in under them. "Good night, Roy." It was the first time he'd called another officer by first name. It felt so odd. He rolled over so that his back was to Roy. At least that felt a little bit more comfortable.

But Roy wasn't happy. Archer still wasn't close enough to him. He rolled over as well, circling his arms around the other's waist. He mumbled something as he scooted closer, leaning his head against Archer's.

He froze again. This was just too weird. Disgusting! Yes, he meant that. He tried to struggle out of Roy's arms, but the alchemist was stronger. And asleep. "Already?" He asked, growling slightly. So he wasn't going to escape Roy Mustang's grasp. Fine. He'd just try to sleep anyway. And when morning came… It would be one really awkward situation. He found himself leaning back against Roy's chest and drifting off to sleep.

There you have it, chapter one. Up next is obviously chapter two. You'll have to review if you want more fluffy sugary goodness. D


	2. Assumptions

_A Little Thing Called Love_

_Chapter Two: Assumptions_

Told you I liked this pairing. And I'm continuing this no matter what you lot say! XD

**I forgot to mention this last chapter. DEDICATED TO LIMESHELLSARELAZY, MY RP PARTNER. SHE PLAYS ONE HELLUVA GOOD ROY.**

-+-

Zolf J. Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist and newly reinstated Lieutenant Colonel, was going to visit his superior, Archer. It was always this way; he'd come in and watch the Colonel fix breakfast, often stealing most of it, and then accompany him into work. It was just the odd relationship they had; somewhere between friendship and wanting to rip the other's throat out. Today would have been completely normal if it weren't for one thing.

"This isn't what it looks like."

Yes, Frank Archer was in bed with another man. Kimbley's jaw dropped and he didn't bother to close it. He was too busy staring at who the other man was. "Mustang?! You, and… him?!"

"This _really_ isn't what it looks like." Archer stressed, managing to slip out of Roy's embrace finally.

"Then what is it?" Kimbley snapped, suddenly irritable. What was Archer thinking, sleeping around with Roy?!

Speaking of which, Roy rubbed a hand across his eyes and stared up at the two blankly. "I need coffee."

Archer pointed to the kitchen. "Go get it yourself." He turned back to Kimbley, stating in an almost pleading voice, "Really, Kimbley, we weren't…"

"Mmhmm." Kimbley cut him off, shaking his head. If the military caught wind of this—which they would—then both Archer and Mustang would be out of a job. Screw Mustang, Archer was the one Kimbley was worried about. _But I certainly don't like him!!_ Was that just to convince himself of that?

Roy located the coffee and filled a cup with the instant mix as well as water, sticking it in the microwave and staring at it blankly. Apparently he still wasn't awake or sober enough to understand what was going on. Or the fact that he had been in another officer's bed that night.

Archer escaped to the bathroom and showered, changing into his uniform and stepping out, smoothing back his silver hair and glancing over at Kimbley. Well, now what? Was he supposed to leave Roy here? _What an odd situation… And is Kimbley… Jealous?_

The Lieutenant Colonel had his arms crossed moodily. That would be a good guess on Archer's part. Because it was completely true. _He's mine! You can't have him, you womanizing whore!_ Okay, so Kimbley always had a soft spot for Archer, but this? This was unbearable!

Silence reigned supreme around Archer's apartment for another ten minutes; Roy sipping the coffee idly, Archer fixing his hair and gathering everything he needed for work, and Kimbley glaring at both of them.

"So… what happened?" Roy yawned softly and stretched. He was curious as to why Kimbley was glaring at him so hatefully. And curious as to why he was in Colonel Frank Archer's apartment.

"You got drunk off your ass and didn't remember the way home. I couldn't leave you lying out there, so I brought you here." Archer stated stiffly, finishing combing back his hair. "I have work." He glanced over at Kimbley, expecting the alchemist to jump off the table and join him.

Well, Kimbley didn't. "Go on. I still have another hour. I'll hang out here."

"You can't, this is my house!" Archer snapped, knowing it was futile to protest against the Crimson Alchemist.

"So?"

Point proven. "Fine. I don't care. Just… don't blow anything up!" With that, Archer turned on his heel and stormed out of the apartment, annoyed for some reason. _Who does Kimbley think he is? He certainly doesn't own my apartment! And what right does he have to get all pissy? I didn't even do anything!_ Except sleep in the same bed as Roy Mustang. Who looked absolutely fabulous without a shirt on. _Augh! No! I am __**not**__ falling for Roy Mustang!_ He shook his head, trying to get rid of the mental image of Roy… _No! Nonononononono!!_

Back at the apartment, Kimbley watched Roy cautiously. Apparently they really hadn't done anything. Neither of them were limping at any rate. That was good. Because Roy was _not_ going to get Archer before Kimbley. No. Way. In. Hell.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Roy grunted, downing a third cup of coffee and tossing the mug in the sink. Kimbley's golden-eyed stare was unnerving him. He should probably get dressed and head home. But… Well, something about the apartment was enticing. It was the fact that he was in _Frank Archer's_ apartment. How many people actually got to see another side to the stoic, apathetic man? Certainly not very many. Crimson might be the only one. Hmm.

Kimbley snorted. "You'd better not sleep with my superior officer. He's _mine._"

Roy stared at him in a mix between horror, confusion, and more horror. _What the hell is he talking about?! Is Archer gay?!!_

-+-

I.

Hate.

This.

Chapter.

DDDDDX

So review. Give me ideas so the next one doesn't suck like this one did. Reviews make me happy. Flames? I give them to Kimbley to blow people up with. So please leave a nice review.

Wanna make me type faster? Then write me a fic. Preferably RoyArcher. But I wouldn't mind ArcherRiza. ARIZA! XDDDD I will also take requests for one-shots. However, please note that if I just _can't_ write for the character(s) you request, then I won't be able to write it. So review. XDD


	3. Curiosity

_A Little Thing Called Love_

_Chapter Three: __Curiosity_

HAH! You thought I abandoned this, didn't you? Well, you're wrong! After all, this is my most popular chapter-fic, which is a shame, I've only got eight reviews and most are anonymous. Eh. Whatever.

-+-

Time passed, as it is bound to do, and Archer found himself back home much later in the evening. It wasn't surprising that the house was empty, and half his furniture was destroyed. Well, Kimbley obviously had taken things the wrong way. Archer never would have slept with Roy. Never. It wasn't his choice, not at all. Now if he could seriously believe that, things would be better. Because honestly, he would have agreed to sleep with Roy if given the chance. Sleep! Not sex! And anyway, Roy was warm! Archer hadn't realized how cold it was in his house, and he immediately located the thermostat and turned it up from the usual fifty-eight degrees. A nice warm sixty-six sounded nice.

So he spent the night reading, trying to get his mind off of Roy. Why was he so intent on thinking about him? So what, they'd slept together. Big deal. But it was—or at least Archer wanted to make it a big deal.

"I hate this…" He groaned, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. He hadn't even seen Kimbley or Roy the entire day. What was he supposed to do? Beg for Kimbley's forgiveness? And what about Roy? He sure as hell wasn't going to go out of his way to find him! Well, that would make it too obvious, wouldn't it? That he was interested…

-+-

Worrying hadn't done him any good, to point out the obvious. Archer was exhausted as he came into work the next day, making sure his hair was straightened and that he looked the picture of perfection, as always. But seriously, he was a nervous wreck. If Kimbley got irritated enough, then he'd just get blown up. And Roy? What if he tried something? What if Roy took it the wrong way? Roy could burn him to death!

What was it with Archer and dangerous men?

Sighing, he rested his head on the desk, staring at the pile of paperwork, groaning. Of course he should be doing it, but he was so damn tired… No! He wasn't going to pull a Roy and go to sleep in the middle of the day! So he sat up and managed to keep signing his name over and over again in such a repetitive task.

Though around lunchtime both wrists were cramped and Archer honestly just wanted to sleep. Maybe he could take the rest of the day off? No, he knew better than that. And it was just because he'd been up all night worrying. He hadn't even seen either of the two men, there wasn't any point in worrying at all. Really.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you?" Archer retorted, turning to glare at the speaker. And then he had to keep his jaw from dropping. "S-sorry, Colonel." Of all the people he had to clumsily run into, it would be Roy! Of course it would be. Ugh. "I didn't mean to."

Roy quirked an eyebrow. He liked to think he knew people from the way they acted. And Frank Archer was not one to run into people and _apologize_. He'd probably rather smack them afterwards and blame them for it. So why the hell was he apologizing? And stuttering? "It's fine. But you…"

Archer's gaze skyrocketed up to Roy's dark eyes, fixing him with a stiff, cold stare, as expected. "There's nothing wrong with me." He snapped, turning on his heel and starting off again, though his mind was still on Roy. So much so, in fact, that he ran straight into the door to his own office. "Oww…"

Wincing, Roy walked over and chivalrously opened the door, holding out a hand with a small smirk. "You should be more careful, Colonel Archer."

"Shut up." Archer snapped, glaring at the other and walking in, attending to his now-bruising nose. Ugh. He looked like such an idiot! Roy was going to think he was absolutely hopeless! Well he was. Ugh.

"Mind if I come in?" Roy was already inside anyway, though he did shut the door behind him. Taking a few minutes looking around the scarily pristine office, Roy finally sat down in the closest chair, resting his arms on the armrests and crossing leg over the other, watching Archer through narrowed eyes.

"What?" Archer didn't mind the attention at all—well, he wouldn't have if he hadn't just run into a door so stupidly.

"You're bleeding."

"Pardon?" Archer glanced over, a hand rising to his nose subconsciously. Ugh. Roy was right. "Dammit… I'm such an idiot."

"Eh, it's alright, I do it all the time." Roy got up and walked around the desk, snatching the tissues as he went and standing behind Archer, tilting the other's head back and holding the tissues to his bleeding nose. "I get these all the time," He stated before Archer could even ask.

_Yeah, I bet you do._ What with all those women and those mini-skirts… Which lead to the thought of Roy in a miniskirt. Archer colored several shades darker than his usual unimaginably pale and quickly forced that thought away. He wasn't gay! He couldn't be! Though Roy… "I don't need your help!"

"Sure you don't." Roy snorted, but didn't move. It felt nice, holding the other this close to him, Archer's head brushing against Roy's collarbone, though of course the fabric separated them. "Just breathe in through your nose and out your mouth.

Archer was about to mutter a complaint, but bit it back and did as Roy commanded, shifting his gaze away to stare at something else, rather than up into those dark eyes. Ugh. He hated this. He couldn't wait until it was all over and he could just get over it. He was not in love with Roy! He never would be!

"You know, it was very kind of you to look after me." Roy nodded to himself, letting go of the tissues to toss them out. For being so pale, Archer sure as hell could bleed! Which made him wonder, what was that term again? Hemo-something. Well, it was that disease where a person bled to death because their blood wouldn't stop flowing. Archer didn't have that did he? Wait, why did Roy care? He didn't, no, he was just concerned. And he understood the feeling of bleeding out the nose. Ugh.

"I suppose it was nice." Archer shrugged lightly. "I just didn't want to see you in that position. And besides, you would have missed work." As if he even cared about that anymore? No, he didn't. Well, okay, no, he did care about work. But he cared about Roy too. About feeling that man inside him… Whoa, no. No. No, no, no. Archer shook his head and pulled out more tissues, holding them to his nose himself. "I'm fine, I can take care of myself."

"Alright." Roy let go of the other and sauntered out, a small wave of goodbye which Archer probably didn't even see. It was strange how he wanted to stay, he was _interested_ in Archer to say the least.

"Ugh…" How could he be such an idiot? Archer groaned and sat down, still keeping his head craned back. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as the fact that Roy had seen him run into the door. How stupid could he be?


	4. Reminder

_A Little Thing Called Love_

_Chapter Four: __Reminder_

Yay, chapter four! I don't have anything else to say on this.

-+-

"You what!?" Archer held the phone away from his ear to stare at it in disbelief, as if it was possible that the phone was playing tricks on him. There was no way in hell. No way in hell at all. "You're joking. Tell me you're joking!" It was almost more pleading now than ever before. "You're kidding me!" Because this just couldn't be happening!

"Nope, sorry, Ari, I'm not kidding!"

Archer groaned and massaged his temples with his free hand. Leave it to Kimbley to go out and blow up his own damn apartment! Why the hell had he done something so stupid!? It wasn't like he'd get any insurance money out of it or anything! "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Sure I do! Now can I live with you?"

"No." He stressed, moving to snatch the tissues again. His nose had been bleeding off and on since slamming into that damn door. "You can't. I have important things to do with my time, I can't babysit you."

"I promise I'll be good! I won't blow up your house! Or you! Or anyone! Or—"

Archer cut him off with a groan. This was not at all the way he wanted things to be. Leave it to Kimbley to royally fuck around with his plans. "Kimbley, you may come live with me on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Do everything I say, got it?" He held the phone away from his ear as he heard Kimbley squeal with joy. And probably something about serving Archer for all eternity, but he wasn't really paying attention. "Alright, alright. Bring whatever you have left over after I'm done with work." And with that, he promptly hung up the phone. So Kimbley would be living with him. Zolf J. Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist, mad bomber, and a fucking psychopath. Wouldn't that be fun?

Then again, Archer wasn't exactly normal himself. War-fetishes, wanting to play god, and an unhealthy gun obsession were not normal. At least, he didn't believe they were. But hey, maybe he was wrong. Hah hah, yeah right.

So the last hour and a half of work was spent trying to come up with a clever excuse as to why he couldn't keep Kimbley in the house. Of course there wasn't one. He groaned, resting his head on the desk, trying not to focus on the fact that he'd be going home to Kimbley every day. If he had to go home to anyone, he'd prefer to go home to Roy!

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." Archer stiffened back up, finishing signing a paper, half expecting his secretary to prance in. That woman was impossible. Ugh. When she wasn't flirting with him, then it was Kimbley. And when it wasn't either of them, then it was Roy, or Havoc, or… any man, really. How wonderful, he had a whore for a secretary.

The door shifted open and Roy walked in, looking more rested than he had been earlier in the day, with his dark hair standing out at angles, which he attempted to smooth down. "Good evening, Frank." He smiled lightly, though didn't take a seat. "You feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you." Archer answered curtly. What brought Roy here anyway? "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually…"

Archer did not like the sound of that at all. Then again, he was rather paranoid, and he was certain that everyone would try to use him somehow.

"I was wondering if you'd let me make it up to you—when I was drunk and all." Roy smiled softly, walking forward and holding out a hand for Archer to take. "Will you come with me?"

It wasn't a question of _would he_, and they both knew that. It was more of a question of what this meant. Was it really just a gesture of thanks? Archer was inclined to think it as more. But that didn't necessarily mean that he wanted it to be more! No! Did it? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then took Roy's offered hand, smiling slightly. "Certainly. Thank you."

"No, no, this is to thank _you_." Roy smiled coyly, playfully raising the pale hand to his lips and brushing butterfly kisses across the fingers, smiling softly at the other's shudder. "Let's go, I have reservations already." He laughed lightly and pulled Archer along with him, barely giving the man time to lock up the office.

"Reservations? How did you know that I would agree to this?" Archer asked, though they both knew Archer would have agreed regardless. It was painfully obvious how interested he was. They both knew it. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Why, out to eat, of course!"

-+-

Naturally Archer was surprised when Roy pulled up to one of the fancier restaurants in Central. It wasn't to say that he thought little of Roy, it was just that he wasn't entirely sure that Roy could afford such a thing. Yes, Colonel's salaries had a good amount of wiggle room, but even so, Archer wouldn't ever go out to eat somewhere like this. And he even had his inheritance to rely on. Well, that did come from being the only heir to the Archer fortune…

"Hope you like it." Roy laughed taking Archer's hand and again dragging him off.

Despite feeling like some sort of plaything for Roy, Archer followed him willingly, the two of them being seated easily. Archer smiled lightly across the table at Roy before examining the menu. Everything was as expensive as he thought it was! Who would pay this sort of money!?

Roy glanced over the top of his menu and watched Archer's expression change to shock. "Is something wrong?"

"I refuse to let you pay for me." He set the menu down and tapped at the prices. "Look how expensive these are. I don't deserve that, I just did what came naturally to me."

"Oh no you don't." Roy smiled playfully. "I'm paying, and if you don't let me, then I'll put in a word to Hakuro to have you demoted."

Well if that didn't shut Archer up in mere seconds. "Alright. Fine."

Dinner proceeded like most formal affairs did; strained and a little awkward. But they warmed up to each other really easily. It was almost strange how easily the two of them got along. But on the way back, Archer realized what it was. They were so different, they were curious about one another. They wanted to know more, and so they were willing to go a little out of their way to learn more. Yes, that made sense. It definitely wasn't that Archer was falling for Roy. Hah! Ridiculous!

"Thank you, I had a good time." Archer smiled lightly, stepping out of the car, surprised when Roy walked him up to the step, pausing there with him.

"I did this to thank _you_, Frank, so stop thanking me!" Roy took Archer's hands, trailing his thumbs along the tops, amused by how cold they were. It was unnatural for hands to be so cold. But that was Archer. "Frank…?"

He glanced up at Roy, and smiled softly at the other as the space between them closed and as Roy's lips fit to his perfectly. "Mmn…" It felt so damn right. It shouldn't, he knew that. But it did, and that's what mattered, right?

"Goodnight, Frank," Roy breathed as they parted. "I'll see you later." And with that, he was gone before Archer really had time to consider what had happened.

"Night," He mumbled after Roy, feeling himself color and raising a hand to his lips nervously. Did that really happen?

"Ari!! You asshole, where the hell were you!?"

Oh no, this couldn't be a dream.

-+-

That had possibly been the worst night of his life. Kimbley refused to sleep alone and had curled up in Archer's bed, on his lap no less. It was annoying and embarrassing. And it made him want to hit Kimbley repeatedly. At least the other wouldn't be bothering him at work. So Archer sank into the usual seat with a sigh, examining the papers left for him. Just the usual 'sign and return' types of things. Oh wait, except one.

_"I expect you to have a report on Roy Mustang on my desk at 0800 Friday morning."_ Signed, _Fuhrer Bradley_.

…Shit.

Archer had forgotten all about that. He didn't have the best memory as it was, but he'd forgotten about this. How was he supposed to write a report on someone he cared so much about? Was Roy a traitor? And then a shocking revelation; perhaps Roy knew he was being spied on and he was just using Archer so that he wouldn't get the report done!

But technically Roy couldn't be using him, they hadn't really done anything, and Roy claimed that dinner last night was to make up for burdening Archer that one night. But no, no, it could be. Maybe Roy was trying to seduce him. Maybe…

So what if he was a little paranoid? He had every right to be, didn't he? He wanted to make it to the top, and dammit, he would! Nothing was about to stop him!

"I'll have it done Thursday."


End file.
